Ode to Meryl Stryfe
by jaug
Summary: 25 years after the anime series Someone arrives and remembers a lost love one


TRIGUN: Ode to Meryl Stryfe  
  
By  
  
Jaug  
  
Notice: I do not own Trigun or make no money from this.  
  
This fic is set 25 years after the end of the anime.  
  
Chapter 1: Remembrance  
  
In the late afternoon on the sandy plains of the desert planet not many people were out that day. The sun was beginning to set and one of the two moons in the sky was visible in the little bit of daylight left. However, on this ground at least two feet were walking. They belong to a handsome blond haired man with deep blue eyes. To many people he was a legendary cause of destruction and violence. To others he was still nothing, but a myth. To those who know him best he was lover, friend, and obsession. He walked slowly and with a slight limp in his left leg. He was lucky after recent events that were all that was really wrong with him. He walked on the plain until he approached a town. It was the town of New Hope and within it was many people Vash the Stampede knew and cared about. In the background you could see the giant SEED ship that the people had originally occupied. Now it was becoming more relic of there past. A new generation had been born on the ground of the planet and could not imagine it any other way. Vash was not walking towards the town; he walked to the graveyard to the left of the town. In front of the gate to the graveyard a lone figure stood a shadow, but soon the shadow became recognizable to Vash. "I didn't think I would actually see you here." He said forming that smile on his face.  
  
The figure didn't meet eye contact with Vash. "I was here in the area and figured I should be here. It seems only fitting you would be here after it's already too late. You have a tendency to be that way." The figure said with a hint of malice. Vash smile faded from his lips. He could only sigh and walk into the gate and go through all the graves many of which had been filled by victims of his conflict with his brother. Vash stymied the memories of the battle with the Gun Ho Guns from his mind and focused on the grave he walked up to. In it he read the name "Meryl Stryfe Mother, Friend, Wife" In reading the last statement is when some tears started to form in Vash the Stampedes eyes. The figure that had greeted Vash at the gate had followed him to the grave, but had stopped making any movement towards Vash after he had made it to Meryl's grave. The figure's head jerked up when he heard anger filled cry.  
  
"WHY! WHY! IT shouldn't have happened to you. MERYL!" Vash the Stampede screamed as he hit his hands on the dirt in front of the grave. "I am so sorry….I should have been there. It MY FAULT!" Vash gripped the tombstone and tears fell unrestrained. The dark figure merely shook his head. It was difficult to see the great Vash on his knees wailing like a woman. He took several steps forward wondering if he should put this man out of his misery or comfort him. The old anger built in him for a moment and there was some indecision, but whatever angels governed this man at this time stopped him from drawing his weapon. Vash the Stampede was both a devil and angel much like his other. They had good and bad in both of them. Now he was seeing the angel of love that existed in the Stampede as he finally mourned his lost love.  
  
Vash was in his own form of torment. He hadn't been able to save her. It tormented just like the same time Rem had died saving all the humans. Vash had known someday he would watch Meryl die cause of his extended life, but it was supposed to have happened when they were ready. This did not even get to happen. Vash started to wonder if fate would ever allow him and his loved ones to decide when they would part, not some third party. As Vash mourned his sense detected someone walking up behind him.  
  
The figure had walked up behind Vash and for a moment reached out his hand toward Vash's shoulder. His better nature taking over and deciding this once to reach out to this crushed individual. Just as the hand had reached out it quivered and then fell away.  
  
"I am sorry. It is too soon. We still have unresolved issues, I still resent your betrayal of me." The figure said apologetically. Vash turned partially around to look at the figure and nodded his head. Then they both turned when they heard a voice yell.  
  
"Mr. Vash your back!" Vash hardly had time to figure out the source of the voice when Milly Thompson smacked into him. She hugged him so tightly he couldn't breath. Milly held waiting for Vash to speak and she looked and saw his face was blue from crushing him so hard. She quickly loosened her hold . Vash nearly slumped to the ground.  
  
"Its great to see you Milly." The figure just mused on how crazy the strange being called humans were. They did boggle his mind a lot. Milly was helping Vash to his feet and they both looked down at Meryl's grave. "She really missed you Mr. Vash. She always told me you would come back someday. Even Mr. Knives said you couldn't stay away forever from your precious trash." Milly noticed Vash tense slightly at the mention of that name. He looked over his shoulder for a second and then focused on Milly.  
  
"Thank you for looking after the grave Milly. You were her best friend." Milly had a sad smile on her face.  
  
"Senpai and I were always having fun chasing after you Mr. Vash." Milly said. This time Vash embraced her. Milly had been always a strong person in Vash's life over the last twenty years. She had moved next door to Meryl when they had moved into New Hope and helped build the town. Vash always thought they were like sisters almost. Milly had aged well over the last quarter century. She as also stills in her own little world at times, but of course not as much when the cold realities of the Vash's world had entered the picture. The death of Wolfwood and the conflict he had just come back from still prayed upon Milly's mind. Vash then felt someone come up from behind and put his hand on his or her shoulders.  
  
"We should head over to Milly's and get something to eat I am famished." The figure said. Milly got a smile on her face and looked at Vash.  
  
"I baked a whole lot of donuts for you Mr. Vash. You better be ready to eat a lot." Milly said playfully. Vash got a smile on his face.  
  
"Don't worry I will. Go ahead on back to your house Milly I will follow in a few minutes." Vash then turned to look at Meryl's grave again.  
  
"I will come to see you again Meryl. I have a lot to talk with you about." Vash said solemnly. The figure looked over at Vash as he walked passed him. "You better come too Nicholas." Vash said without much emotion. The figure followed Vash with his eyes looking through a pair of yellow sunglasses just like Vash's. Except for the fact he was dressed in a long black coat with button on them exactly the same as Vash's red coat and his black hair slightly blew in the wind.  
  
"Of course father. We have a lot to catch up on.." Nicholas responded. He watched his father walk by and so many recent memories flooded his mind as he closed his green eyes. They flooded him. The crazy uncle of his Knives, a mountain of a man named Monev the Gale, the Twin Blades, the dangerous woman who was the priestess of the gun and the all the others who had affected him. The long battle he had fought to find his father and beyond. Right now shifting his gaze upon his mother's grave all that came back to him was the event that started his transformation into the man he was now. He remembered back to the murder of Meryl Stryfe.  
  
"The even that created the Mourning Star." He said to himself about the moniker he now wore forevermore.  
  
To Be Continued….  
  
Next Chapter: Birth of the Mourning Star.  
  
Hey there I am trying to write something new. Hopefully it won't take me long to write the next part of what I hope will become a nice Trigun epic. Oh well until next time I hoped you enjoyed this. 


End file.
